she wont win over me not yet
by sakagawea
Summary: DRAMIONE  Draco loves Hermione and now that he's admitted it to himself his going to force her to love him back. Granger is trying to stay away from him but he won't let her. He believes she belongs to him, and he'll do whatever it takes let her noe that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…. All belong to the awesome J.K Rowling

CHAPTER 1:

She was driving him crazy.

Hermione Granger was driving Draco Sodding Malfoy crazy.

The way she walked…the way she looked… she was amazing and beautiful. He watched her. Every time he saw her smile his heart would beat so hard. But of course, her being the know-it all mudblood didn't see or notice him.

She didn't even look his way. When she did it was to scowl at him. He couldn't stand that the Parkinson whore thought that he would marry her. He wanted mudblood Granger and what a Malfoy wanted a Malfoy got.

He couldn't stand the way she was with stupid Potter, and the way she was with weaselete and always stared at the weasel like he was worth something. But of course he would murder weasel if he ever tried to make a move.

DRACO'Z POV:

I watched Granger laugh at something weasel said. I loved the way she smiled and how her face flushed up. Her previously bushy hair now lay in soft wavy ringlets. Her body transformed an even under her robes you could tell she had her curves.

I was walking down the corridor to the common room when I saw weasel hug Granger. I don't think she noticed but weasly's eyes were filled with lust.

I walked towards the two of them. Trying to control myself….not wanting to scare of my future bride but of course she deserved to be punished for hugging him. I stood behind the pillar and watched weasly bid my Granger goodbye. As soon as he was gone I stepped out of my hiding place and walked towards her.

"Granger YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD, WHO DO You THINK You ARE"I shouted. She looked around and then realizing we were alone looked up at me with fear in her eyes. I hated that she was scared of me yet she can go hug weasel whenever she bloody felt like it.

I slammed her against the wall. I didn't care that the impact of her head against the wall caused blood flow. I was too angry.

" whaa…aat did I do….ow ur hurting me…let go of my arms…oww".

Even though the ears were now streaming down her face freely I couldn't sympathize. "You do know you're a useless good for nothing mudblood whore don't you". I said.

She nodded her head slowly…..an then replied "I know that…you have reminded me for the past 6 yrs…why don't you just leave me alone…I mean I have got it through my thick mudblood head".

That is when I couldn't take it anymore.

I knelt down slowly an pressed my lips onto hers. I started to kiss her slowly an just as she kissed me back..I didn't want her to think she won over me so easily. I pushed her back and said "little whore mudblood bitch…never kiss a pureblood…."

An then I walked off….feeling angry at myself…as from the corner of my eye I saw her sitting against the wall sobbing to herself.

*….that's chapter 1…review…or chp2 won't come…love you'ze

(L)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey my lovely readers

So I understand that you guys believe that I've made Hermione different but I actually haven't…

Only because she's facing a problem which no one knows about…not…yet

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters….all is for the awesome J.K Rowling

**CHAPTER TWO:**

DRACO'S POV:

I came to class the next morning and saw that my Granger wasn't there. I heard weasel telling potter that Granger never came back to her common room. He thought that she was probably in the library and I hated him even more for being right on my bride's whereabouts. I knew she was there. That was where she always went.

I decided to bludge my next class, transfiguration, and visit my princess.

I walked to the library and as everyone had classes, no one was there.

I walked to the back of the library and what I saw cooled all the anger that was still bubbling inside me.

There was my princess….

Lying down on a couch at the back of the library…fast asleep.

There was a faint smile on her face…she looked peaceful but not happy.

Her cheeks were flushed from being asleep in the library all night. I saw that she had healed her head but didn't wash her hands. They still had blood stains on them.

I also realized, with a pang of guilt, that she had bruises where I had gripped her arms.

It was then that realization hit me. Why did she agree with me?

Why didn't she insult me back?

Why was she looking so depressed?

I decided that if anyone were to find out it would be me.

I went up to her and gently shook her.

"Granger Granger, get up" I whispered.

She moved around slowly and then opened one eye, then the other,

She still looked like yesterday. Upset, heartbroken ashamed and sad. Like something bad had happened in her life.

"What do you want now Malfoy, just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood and I don't have the strength" she interrupted, with a sigh, breaking my thoughts.

I decided to play nice to my princess and find out what was wrong but before I could I heard potty and weasel silently walking into the library obviously needed princess for help with their homework.

I couldn't stand how she just acted like their slave to them.

Before she could say anything, I quickly casted the silence charm on her, lifted her of the couch and carried her bridal style out the back exit of the library.

She tried to shout out to potty after realizing he was there but of course she wasn't heard.

I carried her all the way to the room of requirement. I had asked for a room where nobody would find us and the room had appeared in front of us.

I closed the door behind me and then placed her gently onto the couch that was there.

I then took the spell of her and said "Granger…enough….it's either you tell me know what's wrong and I'll leave you alone or else I'll hurt you really bad and not let you go…I may even kill you if you don't tell me".

"You might as well kill me, I've got nothing left anyway" she had mumbled so silently that I wasn't even positive I was meant to hear it.

I decided to show her that I did. I sat next to her, looked into her eyes and asked her what was wrong.

Even as tears were brimming to her eyes she forced herself not to cry.

"This isn't like you Granger….your normally so strong, what's wrong with you," I said, and then silently mumbled "Hermione".

She looked up at me, her eyes wide in shock and then suddenly broke down in front of me.

"I don't know Malfoy, I really don't .My life is falling apart and no one, not even my best friends are here to help me" she had said quietly.

"Did you ever consider talking to me" I replied, enjoying the look of shock on her face as her eyes went wide open, with her not being sure that she had even heard me properly.

THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER TWO LADZ.

**BTW I AM A GIRL...HEHEHE…I JUST REPLIED TO THE SECOND REVIEW ;)**

**WELL HOPE YOU LYK IT REVIEW OR CHAPTER 3 WON'T COME.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey lovelyz

Well shanxz for all the reviews…

Keep going

Gimme any ideas if you have any,

DISLCAIMER: ALL FOR J.K ROWLING

And now I'll give you what your waiting for:

*drumroll…

**CHAPTER 3:**

DRACO'S POV:

I enjoyed the look of shock that was painted onto my princesses face, she looked at me, and then said

"What did you say?"

I chuckled and said " You heard me love, I said talk to me I can help you".

"But why are you helping someone that you hated and thought was filth for the past 6 years" she managed to say.

" soo…. That's a yes" I smirked.

" no no I never meant that, I actually want to ask you something that keeps bugging me and won't leave me alone, but, before I do, promise you won't hurt me" Granger said.

"ask away princess" I replied.

"but, it's nothing related to the subject and…and I just want you to promise you won't hurt me for mentioning it, she said.

"hurt? why would I hurt you dear, what makes you think that" I sort of said with a raised shout like voice causing her to try curl up away from me, "I have never hurt you okay".

"what about yesterday" she replied in a barely audible whisper.

"what about it?" I muttered.

"when you, umm, kissed me" she whispered.

"oh and that's hurting, if I don't recall you kissed me back, or maybe it was because you knew you can never manage to have a lasting relationship with a guy so you decided to go and try see if you can seduce me into cheap sex huh, you filthy little, good for nothing mudblood?" I shouted (without realizing what she meant) angrily the words slipping out of my mouth before I could stop them.

My heart dropped heavy in guilt as I saw tears fill her eyes, her lips tremble and her body start to shake.

She then used all the Gryffindor courage she had left, looked up at me and said in a shaking voice, "being everything you just called me might as well be better than being a death eater that is following his father's footsteps and obeying Voldemorts' every command".

I saw instant regret fill her eyes as I grabbed her wrist tightly and dragged her onto the floor at my feet.

I knew she was my love, my life, but I couldn't let her get away with this.

I needed to make her love me as the arrogant Draco Malfoy who hurts and kills because I wasn't going to be kind, loving and charming at the rate she was going.

She could've made it go the right way, she could've told me her problem, I would have been charming and comforted her, made her feel loved and cared her feel cared for, but of course she just had to bring up yesterday, made me lose my temper…

Well….all I could say was that Granger was in for it now.

"Look where you are mudblood, at my feet, and that's where you will be, one day you will be my servant, and still at me feet. You will always be beneath me, beneath everyone in this school, even beneath every muggle I've known, and if you want proof I'll tell you. Even low, stupid, poor weasly thinks you're not good enough for him, and wasn't he the only one that's even looked at you." I yelled, still gripping her hands tightly.

I was about to continue when she broke down, sobbing loudly.

"if I'm so bad then kill me, murder me anything. Give me to Voldemort, I'm sure he'll have fun doing it. Do anything, please just make me die. I have nothing left anyway. It was yesterday I realized that Harry was going to side against Ronald for whatever reason it was. Even if Ronald hurt me, Harry would always say I started it. Always. So I have no true friends, your precious Voldemort killed my mother and father and on top of that he burnt down my bloody home so I have to stay at Hogwarts during all my breaks and holidays" she sobbed without realizing what she was saying.

Her mouth then was held open in shock when she finally figured out what she said. I saw her eyes cloud with regret wishing she hadn't said anything.

I felt guilt in my heart, it felt like it was piercing me.

I hated myself for everything.

" I know this is too much to ask, since you're probably already doing me a favor by delivering me to Voldemort and so on but can you please let go of my wrist, because it is killing me, it hurts" she muttered.

Immediately, I let go of her wrist, as if it burned me.

My mouth was hanging open in shock and disbelief at the fact that she thought I was going to give her away to Voldemorts for his pleasure of murdering her but I knew she wasn't stupid so if I told her I loved her she would probably get scared, thinking I was up to something. I decided to take her somewhere, put her in a position, where she was too scared to do anything but depend on me.

I would make her face her fears. I smirked to myself and then said "Accio broom".

Well that's it for now, what do you think? Let me know.

I have a really good idea for the next chapter

Well… you know the drill sweetpea…

Review and you get chapter 4

Anyways, peace out… love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews although there weren't many :(

Anyways sorry for taking ages to review I just had so much 2 do

I'll try give a long chapter and update regularly :')

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS FOR J.K ROWLING

Read on baby:

**CHAPTER 4:**

DRACO'Z POV:

"What are you doing", Hermione asked in shock, wondering why I would change topics so fast.

"Shutup mudblood, don't talk to someone who is above you, when you are not asked", I said.

Again my heart was heavy with guilt as she looked down and started analyzing the floor which was a polished wood. I was shocked at the fact she didn't object, but then it came to my mind that she was probably still upset about her parents.

She moaned in pain as I began to drag her by her wrists when my broom arrived, but where else would I hold her.

Just when she realized what I was going to do she shrieked, her eyes pooling with tears;

"NO, NO, NO MALFOY, kill me, torture me some other way, but you don't know how scared I am of heights of flying, please don't, don't make me fly, please, I don't even know how to fly, I WON'T FLY WITH YOU".

"Mudblood, Granger, shut that muddy mouth of yours and just hear me out", I said coldly as she continued begging.

It took her a second to shutup, and when she finally turned to listen to me, I said:

"Firstly, don't bother begging, because you have no say in choosing to ride or not, I will stupidify you if I have to, secondly, you don't need to know how to fly a broom because you will be flying with me".

Then before she could object I grabbed her, and hauled her onto my broom as if her weight meant nothing to me.

I quickly jumped on, before she could try to jump off, and kicked off , out the window, into the sky.

"IM GOING TO DIE, PLEASE, IM GOING TO DIE,LET ME GO, LET ME GO OR I SWEAR I'LL HEX YOU INTO THE FERRET SELF YOU ARE", she had shouted.

I don't know why, but my future wife, threatening to hex me, and turn me into a ferret, something an imposter had once done, killed me,it made me burn.

Adding on to that, my princess was testing my patience, pounding on my back, forcing me to let her go.

I turned to her, the fury and anger present in my eyes, and asked icily, "you want me to let you go?"

She nodded slightly, unsure of where everything was leading to.

I did my trademark Malfoy smirk, and then said "ok".

I did a 360 turn with my broom, causing her to fall off, and then, so that she didn't fall, I grabbed onto her hand.

"OH MY GOD, MALFOY, NO NO NO PLEASE", she screamed, the tears, like a waterfall, gently streaming down her face, her chocolate brown eyes filled with fear.

I smirked again and then said" still want me to let go".

"IM SSORRY I A-AM ", she had replied, still screaming.

Even when she was afraid, thinking she was going to die, she still managed to look beautiful.

"SHUTUP MUDBLOOD," I yelled, my ears ringing from her screaming. When she had quieted down, I said, coldly and calmly, " I got you here so that I could talk to you, if you don't want me to drop you, be quite, don't say a word unless you are asked, and stop acting like a sodding two year old.

Her reply, surprised me, she had, very quietly, in her beautiful little voice said, "I'm sorry, lift me up, please, I won't make a single sound, the ugly mudblood voice will be gone, unless I have to reply, I know where my place is, just please, life me up, I'm going to faint".

I finally realized that she was telling the truth, so I hauled her up, this time in front of me so that my chest would be against her back, and because of the fact that she did look a little pale.

Out of that event, I realized I had gotten a good thing, and a bad thing out of her.

The good thing was the fact that I had gotten her to finally hear me out, but the bad thing was that her fear of me was so great, it could not be compared to anything else in the world.

She didn't say anything to me, not directly at least, but I knew how scared she was of me, and seeing those emotions on her face, the emotions that displayed how scared she was of me, made me want to hug her so tight, and let her know that I only love her, and I would never hurt her.

It also sort of angered me. It was her fault for being so amazing. But she shouldn't have been scared. I was so powerful I could protect her from almost anything. Yes, she may have been the brightest witch of her age when it came to transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, etc., but when it came to dark magic, if she had challenged me, she would've died in the first curse.

I watched Granger trying to hold onto the broom as tight as possible, and even when she managed, she wanted a tighter hold. I smirked to myself and knowing that even with her fear of me, she would still take my offer, I said, " Oi, Granger, you can hold on to me if you like".

She turned her head, and stared at me so intensely, with her tear filled eyes, and replied, " What, umm…no that's ok, I"

I smirked and said, " Sure mudblood, what if, "

And before I could finish speaking, she turned and held onto my body so hard,shaking in fear, her eyes tear filled, soaking my shirt, but the way she held me, I knew it was her, she was the one, and I knew I needed to wipe away that fear she had of me and replace it with love.

It was a long journey, but I was up for it.

THAT'S IT FOR NOW,GIVE ME REVIEWS, OK LOVE You ALL MWAH 3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey lovelyz c:  
>sorry about not updating but I was going to stop writing this story but then 'bittersweet deception' sent me a review which made me smile so I was like why not<br>3 mwaah  
>anyways<br>DISCLAIMER: ALL FOR J.K ROWLING (unfortunately) 

**CHAPTER 5**

DRACOZ POV:  
>I didn't say a word, I just continued flying, enjoying the feeling of her arms wrapped tightly around me, her body turned in a way, where her head was against my chest. Her choked sobs had now turned into calmed sniffs an she was quite and didn't say anything.<p>

I flew some more and then stopped when we were high enough in the sky for no one to be able to find us. I sat there on my broom for a while, just hovering in thin air and enjoying the feeling of her holding on to me.

"granger" I said, wanting, NEEDING, to here my princesses amazing silky voice.

Even as she didn't reply, I continued talking, " I turn 18 next week you know… it is pureblood tradition, wed your bride on the night of your 18th birthday, and complete the traditional marriage bonding ceremony, so…yh…. That's another thing I have to add to my timetable".

I smiled as I heard a slight sniffle, realizing she was about to speak.

"And why must I know this, go tell your pureblood wife that if you must, I don't care about anything and don't u dare say you want me as your mud blood servant because no way in hell, will I spend the rest of my life tending to your needs, I'd rather jump of this broom you know" she said quietly but still, in a voice where a slight hint of anger could be found.

" oh granger, granger, how I love the way you just jump to conclusions", I said with a slight chuckle, and before she could ask what I was going on about I sped at full speed on my broom, flying all the way to wizarding france.

She held on to me tightly, screaming for me to stop, shaking in fear, yet I kept going. Finally when we reached our destination I hovered to the ground and jumped off and then pulled her off before she could protest.

I then banished my broom, held her hand tightly and whispered,:  
>"listen granger, we are nowhere near hogwarts, and we are not in a place where your precious potty and weasly will decide to come to, in order to look for you. If you do not want to cause a scene I suggest you follow me quietly and do as I say without a word of protest. If this is too hard for you then I wont hesitate to use the imperius curse on you, got it?"<p>

I smirked as granger did a quick nod, and then I grabbed her hand before she could say anything, and dragged her with me as I started walking towards my desired destination. I smiled to myself as she gave up on trying to get away from me and focused on trying to keep up with my pace.  
>I found it adorable the way she would do hurried steps and grab onto my hand tightly (unintentionally of course) in order to keep up with my hurried pace.<p>

"malfoy slow down, please, I can't keep up", she whispered in a frustrated yet tired voice.

I kept walking, slightly faster, an noticed she was doing a slight jog as my long strides were about double the length as hers and I was already speed walking, just so we didn't take too long in order for no one in hogwarts to notice our absence and alert others about it.

As I walked, I thought about our wedding, Blaise was preparing everything, he spent his free time in the room of requirement (the place where our wedding will be held), he was practicing, trying to perfect, the recitation of the traditional marriage rituals and how to begin the bonding and marking with the family crest, but most of that was done and we had everything else quite ready, the time, the guests, the malfoy family crest, everything, all I needed to do was buy the dress which was why I was here right now. I wanted her to look stunning, not that she wasn't already but …..

"WOAH,OWW,", Granger squealed. I turned, frustrated from being interrupted in my thoughts, but then felt a slight pang of guilt as I saw granger on the floor, obviously from tripping over her own feet, and then managing to twist her ankle in some weird position.

I quickly, before she could say a word, took out my wand and muttered a quick, painless healing spell that I was taught from my father after becoming a death eater. I then grabbed both her tiny hands in my larger one and pulled her petite body upwards, so that she was now in a standing position.

While she was still recovering from the shock of the pain disappearance and me helping her up and healing her, I decided to take her cluelessness and confusion to advantage and scooped her up in my arms once again, bridal style, and began walking towards the nearing shop.

"MALFOY, MALFOY PUT ME DOWN, NO, I SAID NO, PUT ME DOOOWN" Granger shouted.

I sighed and slowly stopped walking, but even then, didn't put her down. I looked down staring into her beautiful, sparkling (with anger and frustration of course) chocolate brown eyes, and said, " remember what I said love, all you have to do is 'shut up', and if that is a bit too hard for you, then I won't hesitate or stop myself from making sure the imperius curse comes straight at you".

I then looked back up, straight ahead, and continued walking, forcing myself not to grin as I heard her sigh in defeat.

"what's going on malfoy, why are you doing this, why are we here, im so confused, and im so lost, and look at you, your carrying me like this, to god knows where, what are people going to say, are you drunk, are you turning crazy, why are you acting so weird around me, I think my heads going to explode with so many thoughts in it ", she said in a startled voice not realizing she was rambling on an on, though I must admit she did look adorable when she talked like that, more like talking to herself then to me.

I smirked, not bothering to answer her question, but putting her down effortlessly, graciously and slowly, right after stepping into the wedding dress shop and locking the door wandlessly behind me, just so she couldn't run out. I had a feeling she wouldn't, being in such a confused state and all but I didn't want to risk causing a scene or have anyone hear about the wedding before it even takes place.

"come on, lets find your wedding dress love, we need you to look stunning, you're going to be a malfoy in just a week," I said.

"WHAT ARE YOU MENTAL, WAIT WHAT I AM NOT MARRYING YOU, im 17 for gods sakes and im no pureblood I don't do these traditions, but wait, WHAT, OMG are you, are, omg are you CRAZY, WHEN ON EARTH, did we decided to get married in the first place, I NEVER agreed to marry a bastard like you, never," she shrieked.

"Granger, oh Granger dear, Granger love", I started to say.

"Don't call me that," she replied cutting me off.

" I can call u whatever you want, ok love, and take that pout of your face, it may look adorably cute, but it's not the time for me to be trying to resist myself from kissing your little pink lips is it, ( I had to keep myself from laughing at her startled expression when I said that), now as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, you have no say in this wedding, you don't need to agree, and you will marry me in exactly a week from today, no matter how much you deny it," I said with a smirk on my face, "now be a good fiancée and stand still," I continued while body binding and silencing her. I took a couple of seconds to calm down an try to lose my annoyed attitude and then called for Joanne.

"JOANNE, JOANNE, YOU IN HERE?" I shouted.

As I waited for a reply, I heard quite footsteps, becoming louder and louder and faster and faster, and finally saw Joanne, a plump friendly wedding dress designer, who also happened to be the best wedding dress designer in the whole wizarding world. That was exactly what I needed for the next lady Malfoy. Only the best of course.

"oh mr malfoy," she replied in a flustered tone, " I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you so soon, but well if you look your young ms ... hmmm well… let me think well, OH YES, just by looking at lady mal.. ermm.. ms granger here, I think I can whip up an amazing dress that would suit her perfectly in a couple of seconds…. Here we go," she continued. 

And with that, and of course a wave of her wand, I watched as a white gown magically formed over my beautiful granger. I nearly gasped in shock as even with her furious eyes, and her frustrated posture which was fixed into place because of the body bind, the dress made her look amazing, beautiful and heavenly.

I looked over to Granger, caught her startled/shocked eyes with my own, and smirked when I realized that she finally understood that she really was going to wed me.

And then just as I was about to start laughing at her facial expression, I froze as she paled and ran over, and thankfully caught her just as she fainted.

WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW  
>PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW<br>I 'NEED' THE SUPPORT  
>LOVE YOU ALL 3 3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Beautiful folks/folkettes  
>That feeling I got when I logged onto hotmail and so many people put my story on story alert. Thank you guys but I didn't get many reviews :(<p>

Anyways, well here's what you've all been waiting for  
>Disclaimer: AMAZING J.K ROWLING XX <p>

**CHAPTER 6:  
><strong>

Hermione opened her eyes. She was in a hug soft bed. She had a massive headache; it felt like her head was being hammered. She heard a slight cough and slowly turned her head to the source of the sound. She saw Malfoy sitting on a chair in what looked like the room of requirement.

He was staring at her, waiting for her outburst. She wanted to say something, to shout at him, to hit him, but her head was killing. His eyes looked worried when she didn't say anything, but closed her eyes trying to stop the pain.

"Princess, you okay there," he asked hesitantly.

She groaned, wanting him stop talking, and turned her head to the other side hoping he would shut up.

"Hey love, im not going to stop talking until you tell me what's wrong, come on im going to keep talking, Granger, hello, hey ther..," Malfoy started to say before being cut off by her tired, forced voice.

"Please, SHUT UP, I have a massive headache and I don't know, it's killing me so please," she groaned not being able to say more.

She heard footsteps and before she could turn to see where Malfoy had gone, she felt herself being lifted. Even as she protested, Malfoy had sat on the bed, and forced her onto his lap, pushing her head against his hard, rippled chest. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. 

She eventually gave up trying to get out of his arms as he was10 times stronger than her and it was only making her headache worse. She heard Malfoy give a deep sigh.

" Princess, I have a lot of things to discuss with you, and break starts tomorrow, so you have to wake up at 7:00am in order to catch the hogwarts express at 8:30 because remember you haven't packed yet. I'm not going to let you out of my arms so instead of making your headache worse, just sleep it off and since its already 5 minutes to midnight I'll wake you early in the morning to pack," he said tiredly.  
>…<p>

DRACOS POV:  
>I heard her breathing calm down into slow, smooth quiet breaths and smirked to myself when I realized she fell asleep in my arms. I slowly got my wand out of my pocket and cast a sleeping charm on her in order for her to stay asleep for the next 12 hours.<p>

I then got out a couple of parchment sand a quill I found in a drawer and settled down to write a letter to potty and weasel and granger's parents.

I started with Potters and Weasels, I didn't know how exactly she talked to them but I knew she loved them so I decided to make it sound 'brotherly loved' and to write about the plans I heard them making when I was following granger around.. I shook my head in disgust and started writing.

_Dear Harry and Ron:_

_I know this is sudden, and im sorry for not telling you this in person, but my mother and father planned a surprise trip for the family during the break. Unfortunately, the only ticket they found, that met their expectations, was the day before break so I had to leave as if I were any later then I would miss the flight._

_I know that you guys were looking forward to this break because we would all be at the burrow for the entire break, but I really am sorry and I hope you find some way to forgive me. Anyways im nearly late for my flight so have fun and enjoy all you can._

_I love you guys heaps  
><em>_- Hermione xoxo_

I sighed knowing how corny it sounded but what could I do. I then sealed that letter and got out a second parchment and began writing.

_Dear Mother and Father:_

_I am so, so sorry in not alerting you two earlier, and I know that you guys were really looking forward to seeing me, as I was to seeing you._

_Unfortunately, Ronald and Harry had planned for the three of us to stay at the burrow for the break because after the war we never really had time to spend just for ourselves. I would have said know but Mrs. Weasley wasn't accepting anything but a yes for an answer and she already had my sleeping quarters and everything ready._

_Also Ronald and Harry had so many plans, in which you needed three people and they would be really upset if I didn't join them, so I couldn't find it anywhere in my little heart to say no. I really hope you forgive me for the sudden notice but I hope that you have fun and look on the bright side. The break you to off your clinic in order to spend time with me ….. You two can go on a vacation on some island and spend the time for yourself._

_As a surprise and a sorry present, I hereby enclose to tickets to Hawaii in a beautiful resort that I know you two will absolutely love. I haven't spent a single penny you have sent me in those care packages and the rewards I got from the ministry of magic so don't think I robbed another person._

_Love from you one and only daughter  
>Hermione Granger xoxo<br>_

I sighed, grateful that I was done and sealed the second letter with the tickets enclosed. I had enclosed them because it was the least I could do and also that it was their child that I would wed in exactly a week.

I then summoned Abronto, my rare Persian owl, and gave him instructions on where the letters should be delivered, gave him a treat and sent him off.

I sighed looking at the time. It was nearly 1.

I left the room of requirement, and went to find blaise. I entered the Slytherin common room cursing that I would kill Blaise if he wasn't there. He swore that he would though.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him there.

"Blasie the weddings not tomorrow'" I said.

"You are kidding right?" he replied angrily, " I spent the last fucking week learning EVERYTHING, and you know how hard these incarnations are to pronounce and learn, and now you're telling me it's all for NOTHING".

"Blaise mate, calm down, the wedding is still on," I replied hurriedly before he woke up the entire Slytherins sleeping.

As soon as he really was calm I continued, "The problem is, she is not ready for the wedding yet, I mean she bloody fainted when she realized, and she is not waking up any time soon so im postponing it to a week later, and since my birthdays in a week, we're getting married on the night of my birthday. I actually thought of doing this since yesterday, but im sure of the idea now. When I told her, I told her it would take place in a week anyway".

We sat there for another 3-4 hours talking about everything. We didn't realize how fast time had gone. I sighed, yawning, knowing as soon as Granger woke up, I wouldn't get sleep any time soon, so I bid Blaise good bye, made plans to meet him later and headed back to the room of requirements.

I then entered, lay down next to my princess, turned off the lights, pulled the covers over us, pulled her flush towards me and closed my eyes with hopes for a peaceful sleep, after 2 nights of no sleep at all. This wedding was really doing my head in but after all it was worth it.

…-THE NEXT DAY at 12:05pm-….…

"OMG MALFOY WHAT THE FUCK, I'M LATE, I MISSED THE TRAIN, MOVE, GET OFF ME," my princess shouted as she pushed me away from her, since somehow, in the few hours of sleep I got, I had managed to put my body on top of hers.

I sighed, pulled her body closer to mind, kissed the top of her head.

"Good Morning and Good night beautiful. Go back to sleep because you are not going anywhere. I more whisper and I place I silencing spell on you ok? So DON'T," I said tiredly and closed my eyes to sleep.

But before I went back to sleep, I could swear I felt a teardrop fall on my arm, but I decided to deal with that later, since when I finally did wake up I was in for it now.

….

That's it for now, I hope u like it as much as I love you guy xx REVIEW ! 


	7. Chapter 7

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS  
>Also someone pointed out I said grangers parents died in chapter 2<br>yet I made them alive in chapter 6  
>I truly am sorry it was an accident but I can't change it<br>just think of them as alive  
>hope it's not 2 much trouble xx<br>MWAH MWAH MWAH  
>I DON'T WANNA KEEP YOU WAITING<br>HERE IT IS 

**CHAPTER 7:**

DRACOS POV:

I woke up slowly with the relaxed feeling of an amazing, peachy scent next to me. I turned over to come to face my princess my angel lying there next to me, curled up, and trying to keep to herself. I cringed at the sight of dry tear stains on her face, realizing I was the cause of her pain. But then I smirked to myself realizing that she'll grow to love me. I mean mother always did say that I inherited the Malfoy charm.

I sighed, feeling an ache, a need to have her body against mine. She was my drug, my everything, and I needed her close to be to stay in a sane state. I groaned and then suddenly, pulled her body towards mine. She fit perfectly, as if we were made for each other.

Unfortunately, I hadn't realized my slight gesture would cause her to wake. I felt her stirring, waking up, slightly turning her head to see me, and then jerk back as far as she could, which happened to be off the bed.

"Ow, ow, ow", she grumbled in a sleepy, tired voice.

But I couldn't move, I was in shock, he pain travelling through my body. She had looked at me and tried to move away from me so far back she had injured herself. Did the sight of me repulse her so much? I was risking, tainting the pureblood line, just to be with her, I was risking my father punishing me harshly (if he managed to get out of Azkaban, which was a no-no,) and her she was being so ungrateful.

I took a deep breath in and out, trying to calm down, not wanting to hurt her as she was confused.

I slowly got of the bed and walked towards her, and as soon as I put my hand out towards her, a kind gesture to help her of the ground, she moved back.

My first thought, was to leave her there, go into the shower and calm down before I hurt her.

But then she spoke such words that I hated I lost it. Calling me a ferret; my own future wife doing such a thing; I couldn't have it.

I walked closer to her, my anger building up every time she pushed herself a couple of cm's back, until she eventually stopped when her back hit the wall, while my anger built itself up every time I took a step closer.

As soon as I was right next to her, I took out my wand and placed it at her neck. Before she could open her mouth to question my actions I said so quietly, so softly. "Crucio".

At first her eyes widened in shock.

"ARGHH ARGHH MALFOY, MALFOY PLEASE MALYFOY….MAL," She continued screaming,

She clawed at my hands, hard enough to draw blood, her face stained with tears, not being able to scream anymore, but pleading for me to stop.

I sighed, angry at myself because of such weaknesses and then lowered my wand.

Her screams quietened, and then her sobs became louder and louder. Eventually her sobs turned into little sniffers, and as I stared at her tear blotched face, I felt the guilt. My angel shouldn't be suffering, but of course she needed to learn obedience and that was the only way I could teach her.

I reached forward to wipe some tears of her face, noticing her cringe when my hand edged closer. She was scared of me I realized. I had finally managed to break Hermione Granger, at the time I needed her most.

I moved away from her, angry at myself, how could I have done this. I wanted her to love me, to make this wedding easier and here she was angry at me.

I picked up the closest ornament; which happened to be a vase and chucked it at the window. I heard glass shatter,, but I saw red. How could I have done such a thing? I was such an idiot. I couldn't believe my stupidity.

I was so angry, and I just kept throwing everything I saw.

"Malfoy stop, malfoy, MALFOY, what are you doing", a woman's voice pleaded in the background.

I kept throwing in every direction until I realized. A woman's voice!

I turned quickly and noticed Hermione still sitting where she was. However her knees were bent and pulled towards her chest, back against the wall, head down. All around her was glass. And I saw some blood around her.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK", I swore. I Had blindly thrown glass everywhere. I had hit her. I had thrown something at her. I quickly got out my wand and removed all the pieces of glass that were stuck in her body. I then healed all her cuts and sighed.

I felt like I needed fresh air.

I accioed my broom, quickly hauled her up before she realized what she was doing, opened the windows and flew out.

"Malfoy, im sorry, please put me down, im scared, please Malfoy", I heard her whisper.

I sighed, hugging her body towards mine in a tight grip.

I kept flying, I flew everywhere, sometimes just hovering, sometimes flying at such a fast rate where Granger would do an adorable squeal of fright etc.

"Malfoy?" I heard Granger hesitantly ask.

"What", I replied with a sigh, not wanting for the peaceful atmosphere to be interrupted.

"umm, I'm feeling cold and tired, and im starving, please can we go back," she said really quietly, with a string of truth coming out in her words.

Knowing that what she said was true I grumpily replied, "sure, when I feel like it".

I smirked as I heard her sigh in defeat and say nothing more.

I flew some more until I heard her breathing slow down to a constant soft breath every couple of seconds.

I swore to myself, she had fallen asleep against my chest, and from the way I was holding her, I could feel her skin was ice cold.

I hurriedly flew back to the room of requirement, not wanting for my princess to get sick, placed her on the bed and using my wand, fixed up the broken glass mess I had previously made.

I then, cast a spell so that we were both wearing bathers, and while she was still asleep I carried her to the swimming pool like bathtub, which automatically filled up to my liking as soon as I entered the bathroom which the room of requirement provided for me, and then sat inside it, with granger on my lap.

She woke up with a jump, at the feeling of being surrounded in hot water. I could tell that she was still scared from the way she so carefully chose her words before speaking but I decided I would work on wiping that fear away with love tomorrow.

"Umm, Malfoy," she said softly.

" What's wrong love," I replied placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"What's going on, I mean, I was asleep," she said.

I laughed, and said, still chuckling, "oh darling, you were cold, just take a quick bath with me, eat something as you haven't had a bite since before I locked you here, and then go to bed ok".

She nodded, slowly drifting back to sleep, not really understanding what I was saying,

I groaned at the fact that I needed to get us both out now, so I could get her to eat before she slept, because she wouldn't eat 10 minutes later. I still didn't get how she was so tired but I accepted the fact, apparated us to main room, magically dried us both off and finally changed our clothes into warm comfy pajamas.

My arms were wrapped around her, as I tried to keep her awake and standing and I had to admit she look adorable, so clean and fresh, so warm and cute in the pajamas, she was amazing.

I then magiced up some pasta for the two of us and 2 cups of pumpkin juice.

I sat down, pulled her onto my lap, and forced the pasta bit by bit into her mouth.

"Come on, just eat this up, finish it off and you can sleep," I said.

I managed to feed her a couple of spoons and some pumpkin juice before she completely drifted off. I gulped down the rest of the food, eager to get her in a proper and comfortable position to sleep in and then carried my princess bridal-style to the bed before laying her down on it. I got in and after pulling the covers over us; I put my arms around her waist, pulled her flush towards me, placed a soft kiss on her head and kissed her good night.

With that I used my wand to turn off the lights and went to sleep, knowing that gaining her trust and love was a much harder mission then I predicted.

…

…

…..

…

THE END REVIEW PLZ XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you thank you thank you heaps for the review

You all made my day xxooxxoo  
>so I know it took long but hey it's here now rite?<br>CHAPTER 8:

Draco's POV:  
>I awoke to the feeling of my princess stirring. I prayed she would've learned her lesson and decided not to push herself away from my body like she had done the previous morning. I prayed that using the cruciatus cure once was enough for her to learn.<p>

I smiled to myself as she suddenly realized where she was and with who, freezing for a second, then beginning to move away from me, hesitating, releasing a tired sigh, and staying where she was.  
>'Smart girl' I thought.<p>

I turned her body around so that she was facing me. Her mouth was open in a little 'o' shape due to the shock of realizing I was awake. I smiled again. She looked beautiful. Like a teddy bear in her pajamas, her cheeks flushed, long eyelashes, wavy hair, petite body, she was like a goddess. Even with her imperfections, those tiny flaws in her appearance, she looked perfect to me.

"Hey there beautiful, good morning," I said.

'he-he-heyy there um hi...hi-h-hi there malfoy," she replied in a shaky tone.

I felt the bits of anger bubbling inside me, when I realized she was scared of me. Why wouldn't she be though? I mean, yesterday I hurt her, then took her out on a broom, something she was scared of greatly, then let her freeze and starve, before bringing her inside because she had fallen asleep.

I sighed deeply in distress and got out of bed. She was still staring at me, watching my every move, wondering what I would do. I smiled at her, pulled the covers, which I had accidently pulled of her when I got up, over her petite form and said, "I'm going to do my business, stay here", and without waiting for an answer left, knowing she would oblige to my command.

I took my time in the bathroom, I had a shower, fixed my appearance, shaved my beard, trimmed my hair, I took as long as possible. I then apparated to a muggle bakery, a place that I saw Hermione go into during every chance she got; (I noticed when I had watched her over the past couple of years).

I knew what her favorite food was from there; she really did love the custard Danishes. I bought two of them and apparated back, realizing it had been over an hour since I had gotten up and that she may have decided to get up herself.

I sighed gratefully, realizing she was still in bed, lying awake, facing the ceiling deep in thought.  
>She hadn't heard the pop of apparition, therefore not noticing my arrival. I crept up behind the bed and very quietly whispered, "Boo."<p>

"Aaaaaaaah," she screamed, "Oh Malfoy, you gave me a heart attack, you were in the bathroom, how did you get here?"

I smiled at her again, a genuine smile, sat on the bed, next to her, and pulled her lying form up in a way that she was in a sitting position, leaning against me. I felt her hesitate wondering whether she should move away from me and then deciding against it.

"I bought you breakfast, thought you deserved a treat," I whispered into her ear as I handed her the paper bag. I knew she would be shocked but pleased when she realized that I had bought her something she loved as a treat, something she considered her favorite food.

She took the paper bag slowly, her face showing her to be in deep thoughts. Gosh my princess never stopped thinking, so keen for knowledge. I watched as she slowly opened the bag, looked inside and gasped, smiling in delight, trying to hide her happiness to remain neutral, but failing.

"oh, umm well thank you, I um thanks," she whispered back, not really knowing what to say.

I laughed a deep laugh, chuckling as I said," Don't stress love, just eat it, you don't need to say anything, go on you must be hungry, you barely ate anything yesterday, eat!"

I realized my voice probably sounded firm, like I was concerned, she might've thought. But I was concerned, she had barely eaten recently.

I knew her so well, that, just by looking at her face I knew all she wanted to do was dig in, and eat, but she didn't want to because she of course, HAD TO feel nervous around me.

I sighed, grumbling to myself, as I got up, looked into her questioning eyes and replied;

"I have some stuff to do, I'll be back, eat while I'm gone,", and then apparated out the room without waiting for a reply.

I was in the Malfoy Manor. The manor was mine now. Mother wanted to be away from everything, and therefore left to live on an island by herself. Father was in Azkaban, so the only living human there was me, if you minused the house elves etc.

As I paced up and down the long hallways, turning corners etc. I was thinking of where to take my princess after she ate. I wanted to take her somewhere unfamiliar, but a place where she could act however she wanted so not in public. And then it hit me, why not the manor?

I smirked to myself, thinking that is exactly what I'll do, and summoned a couple of house elves, giving them instructions on what to cook, to prepare my room in order for two people to be able to stay the night, prepare clothes for my princess as she hadn't showered for ages etc.

I then apparated back half an hour later and nearly fell in shock.

Everything in the room was messed turned over as if someone was looking for something. My immediate thoughts were that Granger was taken away, I felt the fury bubbling in me, and I felt myself panic, what if she was gone? What if I never saw her again? What if she was 'rescued' as some would call it, and would stay away from me?

"Princess, Princess, Granger WHERE ARE YOU, PRINCESS," I shouted the desperation and panic present in my voice.

"PRINCESS, HERMIONE, HERMI-", I said before being cut off by a quiet voice, which sounded like it was on the verge of tears.

"I'm over, ov-er here," she said.

I looked to my left and saw her sitting there, surrounded by a mess, everything upturned, empty as if she was looking for something. Without hesitating, I took giant strides towards her, and before she had a chance to back away or question my actions, I scooped her in my arms and pulled her into a hug.

"what's wrong love, what happened, who was HERE?" I said, the desperation still present in my voice, wanting to know why she looked as if she would burst to tears any second.

"my, my wand, it's gone, I looked everywhere for it but its, it-it's, it's nowhere, and, a-and I need it for everything, my life, my entire schooling life and outside life, I need my wand for everything," she replied quietly, a lone tear trickling down her cheek.

"oh darling," I replied, "your wand is not missing, I put it in a safe place, but I'll return it when the time is right".

I smirked and said "I see you enjoyed breakfast," seeing the empty bag, and the tiny pasty crumbs on her cheek.

I raised my hand and slowly brushed them off, placed a quick kiss on her forehead, grabbed her hand and said, "how about we take a break from here and go someplace else."

"like where," she said staring into my eyes, her face displaying her thirst for knowledge.

"like…. Malfoy Manor," I said with a smirk enjoying the look of shock plastered across her face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

THAT'S IT FOR NOW

REVIEW OR I TAKE LONG FOR CHAPTER 9

YOU SEE…THE MORE MY EMAILS ARE SPAMMED WITH REVIEWS, THE MORE MY GUT SAYS, HEY GET UP AND WRITE THEY'RE WAITING.

YOU'RE MY INSPIRATION…SO…INSPIRE ME BABY…MWAAH.


	9. Chapter 9

HEY LOVELIES  
>I UNDERSTAND THAT THIS CHAPTER IS HEAPS SHORT AND YES I APOLOGISE BUT I'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY.<br>DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING  
>HERE WE GO<br>CHAPTER 9:

"That's it Malfoy", Hermione exclaimed quietly but with a strength , " I've done and listened to everything you wanted me to do, you've forced me into doing things such as flying, you've hurt me physically and emotionally, all I ask is one thing. Please, please don't make me go back to the manor. That is the place where I was tortured out of my mind, had the word mudblood carved into my hand and was used as an entertainment source for your crazy demented aunt Belletrix. I won't go, I won't."

I stared at her, deep in thought. By the end of her little speech, I noted that she had tear drops slowly rolling down her cheeks. I sighed, unsure of what to do.

It was then I decided I might as well go on with taking her to the manor since the elves would have been preparing for her arrival and also because if her little speech was true, the meant she would depend on me more at the major then at any other place. She would trust me the greatest.

I walked up to her and said " well then, where would you like to go", and before she could answer I grabbed her hand and apparated out of the room of requirement into the manor.

As soon as we arrived to our destination, i watched as I let go of her and, noting her stumbling from lack of balance and finally falling on to the ground.

I bent down, grabbed her hand and pulled her up swiftly, as if her weight had meant nothing to me.

I chuckled as I watched her facial expression change from wonder to shock and then to horror and finally fear.

"Come on now, I'll walk you to our room," I stated with a smirk.  
>I let go of her hand and began walking, and then felt my heart leap with joy when I felt her small warm hand grab mine in order to keep up with me and also to give her a sense of security.<p>

We walked for a bit more, and it was then I noticed that she suddenly stopped walking.

She was eyeing the drawing room, and I sighed, cursing at myself for taking her along this path.  
>" Hermione dear, no one is there, Belletrix is in azkhaban, she will never come near you again, I promise",I had said, putting full truth into my words.<br>"Malfoy, I can't, I'm sorry but I can't forget, what if, I'm scared," she finally said admittingly.

I sighed, "I know you don't like me very much at the moment but would it help if I held you," I had asked, knowing for sure that she would reply positive, just like she did when I first took her on my broomstick.

I smirked as she nodded slowly but hesitantly.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her petite little body close to mine.

I noticed how our bodies fit perfectly together, as if we were made for each other.

Slowly she began walking with me and after another couple of minutes, we finally reached my bedroom.

I opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her after she entered.  
>"Well, what do you think?", I asked, waving my hand around my room.<br>She looked at me and then at the room, taking in the enormous bed, which would have been big enough for 4 people to sleep horizontally, the mammoth bookshelf, the 2 walk in dressing rooms, one with Hermione's name scrolled across it's door and the bathroom which from her position and the fact that it's door was open, you could tell was very big.

"how long do you expect me to stay here, I'm not your possession, I have a home, plenty of friends and so much more, what do you want from me", she asked, with curiosity filling every word she said.

I looked at her, masking all my emotions and replied, whispering my answer in to her ear," how long you'll be staying here? Well forever of course. What do I want from you? Everything.

And then I grabbed her hand once more and apparated to the dining hall in which I hoped the elves had ready a feast.

As soon as we arrived she looked around curiously and then back at me. She watched as I gestured for her to sit down. I smiled as I saw her hesitantly eyeing the room looking, deciding, which seat she should sit in. I was happy, over the moon, she was finally beginning to trust me, she got over that fear, but it would take a lot longer for her to love me, and I hoped I was patient enough to wait that long.

-...…...-  
>That's it for now<br>Review please and the chapter comes faster mwah xx


	10. Chapter 10

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS  
>BUT I WANTED TO SAY THAT THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I AM SORRY FOR MAKING ERRORS BUT PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING AND CONSTANTLY REPEATING HOW I STUFFED UP SOME PARTS<br>IF IT BOTHERS YOU SO MUCH THEN DONT READ :/  
>Anyways thanks for the other reviews you guys made me feel so much better<br>Here's chapter 10 :)

CHAPTER 10:

I watched as Hermione chose a seat somewhere around the middle of the mammoth table. I decided not to make her move from her position to a seat near the head of the table. Instead I went and sat next to her.

"So about the wedding, i think it's time we talked, don't you," I started saying.

Before I could continue, she stood up angrily, dropping her chair in the process, " I WILL NOT MARRY YOU," she shrieked before storming out of the room.

I sighed, feeling tired. I didn't bother following her. All the rooms were locked magically where only a Malfoy could open them (there was to many expensive antique objects lying around).

I apparated from the manor to Flourish and Botts. I knew that my princess liked books, her favorite being the 'Hogwarts a history'. I bought the whole series from edition 1- edition 8, and then went to the Zabini manor.

Before taking Hermione to Malfoy manor I had sent Zabini an owl requesting him to go home as the wedding location would be at home instead of hogwarts.

…... 2HOURS LATER ...:

"Damn i've been gone for ages. She'll probably get worried," I said suddenly.

"Worried? Naah mate. From what you told me she hates you. You crucioed her. You used a bloody unforgivable," Blaise said.

I looked at him darkly, " you know it was an accident, I lost my temper, and she may hate me now but she'll grow to love me".

With that I apparated to hogshead, feeling grumpier then ever. The nerve of Zabini to tell me that she would never love me, I would prove him wrong. I sat there drinking butter beers one after another until it got dark.

I cursed at myself realizing she was probably freaking out and apparated back to the manor, the dining hall to be specific.

It was a complete wreck. Chairs were everywhere. The food that had been laid on the table before my princess had stormed out of the room, was scattered all over the walls and floors.

"POPPY, WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted summoning my house elf. I normally wasn't cruel to any of my house elves and Poppy knew that.

My thoughts were interrupted by a pop sound and as I turned to face the sound source Poppy began talking.

"Master Malfoy, you summoned Poppy?" she asked.

"Yes, I did, what happened here," I said coldly," this room is a complete mess".

" My apologies Master Malfoy. Poppy heard shouting and throwing of objects coming from the dining hall so Poppy apparated there. Mistress Granger was throwing everything, all objects and food that Poppy made and when Mistress Granger saw Poppy she demanded to be taken to hogwarts. Poppy then said that Master Draco wouldn't accept that and then mistress Granger asked to be taken to the library so Poppy apparated her there",Poppy said in a startled tone," Poppy hopes master Draco is not mad".

"It's fine Poppy, you can go," I said. And with that the elf left the room.

I sighed leaning against the wall. So she had a fit. I was expecting it, she was the type of girl that wouldn't go down without a fight. That was what I admired about her. Her stubbornness.

This was going to be harder then I thought, though I was an idiot for not expecting it. It was Hermione Granger I was talking about.

I decided to take her out to some place nice to eat, since she had destroyed all the food in her moment of rage and I wouldn't think that she would be willing to eat in the manor, a place she hates greatly.

As I entered the library, I noticed books everywhere. It was as if she had been searching for a topic in specific. I kept walking until I got to a table located around the back of he library. There was a pile of books next to her and it seemed she had fallen asleep with a book in her hand.

I picked up the top book from the pile and read the title:  
>'Message spells without a wand'.<p>

I felt myself freeze. As I stared at her sleeping, her beautiful curly hair masking hair face, making her look most angelic, her rosy cheeks and her determined facial expression she had on herself even as she slept I realized she was much, much smarter than I thought.

It didn't take me long to realize that she was going to contact Potter. She was going to ask him for help. She wanted to leave, to escape me.

But I wouldn't let that happen.

...-...  
>THAT'S IT FOR NOW<br>YAYYYY I LIKE THIS CHAPTER  
>IM TRYING TO MAKE HERMIONE MORE LIKE HERSELF<br>AND IM GOING TO FIX THE ERROR I MADE WITH HERMIONE'S PARENTS.  
>YOU KNOW THE DRILL. REVIEW FOR A CHAPTER<br>MWAHHHH.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey lovely's. Thanks for the reviews , though there weren't many  
>Anyways thanks for the support and for those people that bothered to review here's a present for you.<br>PRESENTING…. (Drum roll please)

**CHAPTER 11:  
><strong>_The next morning…  
><em>I watched as my princess awoke, and opened her eyes, looking shocked at the fact that from the library, she was somehow in bed. I smirked as she didn't realize that sitting on a chair on her left, was I, just watching her.

"Morning beautiful," I said in a husky voice, alerting her of my presence in the room, "good dreams I hope?"

Just by looking at her beautiful face, I could tell that she was silently cursing herself as she realized that I had taken her from the library to bed, and so had obviously seen what she was researching and so had obviously found out about her attempt to escape. I mean she was like an open book to me.

" So, I set up newer stronger wards, around the house, so strong, that to someone without Malfoy blood, even sending an owl would be difficult," I said interrupting her never-ending thoughts."I also put up wards around the library so obviously you won't be allowed to enter, which I must admit, is a pity as I had just purchased a large order of books, which I thought you may be interested in. And as punishment for your intolerable acts you are confined to this room and this room only".

I hadn't meant to be harsh on her, but she was the brightest witch I had ever seen, and knowing her, she would find some means or ways to escape if she had the chance to leave the room and roam around the manor.

She sighed, obviously wondering how she should approach me with her next question.

"Look, Malfoy. You don't understand, I need to be there for Harry, so I can help him. Just let me go to them please. I keep worrying that something may happen to Harry and I may not be there to help him. What would happen then Malfoy? I would never be able to forgive myself; I will be a guilt ridden distraught lady for the rest of my life. Please, just please let me go," she said in a calm, quiet voice.

I saw red. Why did the world revolve around potter and her precious weasel? All she did was sacrifice herself to them. She would act like them slave and help them for every little thing. I hated that.

"Why is everything always about Saint Potter, the fucking kid that lived? Hey Granger, do you realize he uses you. That's right Potter fucking uses you. And you chase after their every move like a lonely dog searching for company. You're just like everyone else. In my eyes you are friends with potter for fame. How low can you get? Huh?" I shouted angrily.

"Now, listen here Malfoy, she shouted back.

"No, im not done," I said." What about the Weasel. Everyone knows about those pathetic feelings you have for him. You're so obvious even he knows. Did you know he doesn't give a shit about you? He sits there snogging lavender in every corridor. I mean why don't you understand he would never look at a girl like you? Get over him Granger, they don't want you, get out of their lives," I shouted angrily.

I didn't mean a single word that was coming out of my mouth I just said it to 'speak out my feelings' if that made sense.

"A girl like me! What's that supposed to mean you insufferable cow," she shouted, fury present in her eyes. You whore around with Pansy of all people, and anyone would admit that's worse than me. Pansy is a disgusting snob. Pansy is the lowest of all and that makes you much lower than me for being with her. You low, fucking daddy's boy, Voldemort loving deatheater.

That was when I lost it. " You mud blood, no one insults me or my family like that, NO ONE," I said shakily.

" And what your allowed to insult me?," she exclaimed with equal fury.

"Shut your mouth you filthy mud blood. First of all, I have fucked nearly every girl in hogwarts. That is something you'd never be able to do so keep dreaming. And mud blood you are the lowest of all, your beneath Pansy, and weasel , your all the way at the bottom. And Granger you'd never get laid, I mean not even lowly weasly looks at you. Face it you're a worthless bi…..", I shouted, before quickly biting back the word bitch.

Shit, I thought. Why did I go so far. I didn't mean to. I was meant to make her love me. Not hate me.

"You'll never change", she said quietly with visible tears flowing down her face.

It was then that I realized to win my princesses heart once and for all I needed my mother's help. She'd know what to do and it was best I go to her as she knew all about Granger.

I walked up to my beautiful angel, and pulled her into a hug, and kissing the top of her head, whispering apologies softly, the hurt stabbing me deeply when she tried to pull away, and then apparated the both of us, to the lone island my mother was staying at.

…..

THAT'S IT FOR NOW

REVIEW PLEASE, IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone,

I got an email from fan fiction a few days ago, which notified me of a new follower for my story and I wanted to apologise for not updating this for so long. I considered updating another chapter but then when I read through it, I realised that my writing quality was horrible. I first thought maybe I should just write super fantastic chapters from the newest one BUT I realised if I were someone else, I wouldn't stick past the 2nd chapter at the most to read the good ones. Finally, I have decided to rewrite this story from the beginning. It will be the same storyline, but the writing will be different, perhaps more sophisticated.

Additionally, I want to thank whoever is reading this for their ongoing support, and for the fact that they are actually reading this… YEARS LATER. Anyhow, I shall post this up and get to writing a new chapter for my new story so if any of you guys are reading this, please check it out (it'll be up within the next 24 hours of posting this) and I hope you won't be disappointed.

Lots of love from Fellow writer, fanfictioner and dramione shipper,  
>Sakagawea<p> 


End file.
